


Ignite

by angelprototype



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Past Lives, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelprototype/pseuds/angelprototype
Summary: If Rei was adamant about anything, it was refusing to be led by a ghost. To be ruled by someone else’s emotions, regardless if they were technically her own… Mars Reiko’s. Mina had regained her memories long before she met any of them, and though she didn’t exactly embrace Venus Minako with open arms, she didn’t fight her either.or...Hino Rei meets Venus Minako.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> If some of this sounds familiar, it's a bit of a mash-up of my other SM fics plus newer stuff that I've written all formed into this. Some of those fics were originally posted on ff.net under my same pen name. I'll be deleting those fics shortly so this is the lone, monster fic that remains.

At first Rei just thought it was Minako being, well, Minako. She tended to flirt with everyone, even Usagi, which, ok, was _extremely_ easy to fluster, so why not? Regardless, Rei just pegged it for innocent teasing.

 _So what_ if her heart beat a little faster, or her blood would rush like a tsunami in her ears whenever Mina would toss her hair over a shoulder while looking back at the Martian, a hundred watt smile gracing the woman’s flushed face after downing a _yoma_ with ease?

 _So what_ if, when the Venusian was wounded and their resident healer had the blonde lay back while Makoto quickly tore away what was left of Minako’s blood-soaked uniform, that Rei’s gaze was glued to the freshly exposed skin of their commander’s smooth, tanned abdomen? At the time Rei chalked it up to fear; fear of the garish spike protruding from Mina’s side, fear that she was losing too much blood much too fast, and how pale her cheeks had become.

It definitely wasn’t because Rei was tracing the faint dips of Minako’s abs with her eyes, or the smooth expanse of so much skin twitching under Ami’s careful ministrations.

Right? Right.

"…shit." Mars cursed, looking down at their incapacitated leader. A pang of guilt gripped her chest. This was her fault. If only she had been paying attention, then Minako wouldn’t have taken it upon herself to jump in front of an attack clearly meant for her.

Her mind was a hot, jumbled mess.

Blood. There was so much blood.

“Rei, I need you to put pressure—“

Mercury’s voice sounded far, far off, Rei’s vision blackening at the edges.

_“Rei, I need you to promise me.”_

The miko blinked, vision in and out of focus as she watched the prone form of Venus…who was definitely _not_ speaking. “Mina...ko?” A sharp intake of breath, a shake of the head, and Rei was suddenly hovering above a _very_ shirtless Mina in a _very_ bright room in a _very_ awkward situation…

_“Promise that if something should ever happen to me, you put Usagi first.” Rei scowled, clearly not happy with the way their conversation was going, and sat back on the Venusian’s plush bed to look out of the window of the palace. Outside she had a perfect view of the palace gardens and Jupiter’s ever maturing rose bushes._

_She sighed, gripping the sheets underneath her until her knuckles went white. Could she do it? Could she ignore an injured Minako? A dying Minako?_

_“Reiko."_

_Rei huffed and turned hard, amethyst eyes to her partner as the blonde leaned up on her elbows. But what she saw wasn't mirth or the usual bubbly-ness coming from those blue orbs. What she saw chilled her, made her chest tighten and eyes sting._

_She saw Venus._

_She saw the battle hardened leader of the senshi projected in those eyes and it sent shivers down the miko's spine in the most delicious of ways._

_"I know you hate this, Reiko, but I'm pulling rank. Promise that you will put the princess before our relationship.”_

_Rei's eyes widened before narrowing into dangerous slits. Oh hate wasn't the word for how she felt about this. Not at all. In one fluid motion Rei had the blonde pinned against the bed, a trembling hand against Minako's stomach, the other by her head. The blonde's eyes flashed momentarily and Rei caught it. She smirked, pressing herself closer to the older girl. Minako squirmed under the pressure._

_“For you, Venus? Anything.” It was whispered against slightly parted lips before the dark haired miko finally closed the distance, crashing her lips against the blonde’s._

It was Ami’s barking orders and Mako’s insistent tugging on the Martian’s arm that snapped Rei from the memory long enough for her to fall to her knees by the downed blonde and tenderly cradle her head in her lap. When Rei’s watery eyes met Mina’s dull blue ones she knew then. She knew that she would do anything for this woman who, despite bleeding out on the street, flashed her trademark grin and managed a sluggish wink for the silently crying miko.

She knew that she was one hundred percent, irrevocably in love with Aino Minako. And she could _never_ let the blonde know about it.

Days after the _yoma_ incident, all it took was a simple touch of hands, an innocent brush of hair, and Rei would melt. Her legs shook and became weak, heart fluttering wildly in her chest. Her skin would tingle and become warm, delightful shivers racing up her spine. The mere scent of vanilla and cherries, something so uniquely Minako, would invade her senses and render her nearly powerless. Just the feeling of those eyes on her would make her hair stand on end, warmth settling low in her gut.

And that was just being in the _same damn room_ as the blonde.

But Rei persevered.

They couldn’t afford such trivial things like relationships and love, Usagi and Mamoru aside (they were the King and Queen after all), despite their past lives tryst. If Rei was adamant about anything, it was refusing to be led by a ghost. To be ruled by someone else’s emotions, regardless if they were technically her own… Mars Reiko’s.

Mina had regained her memories long before she met any of them, and though she didn’t exactly embrace Venus Minako with open arms, she didn’t fight her either. They were slowly but surely becoming one and the same, Rei could see it, saw it after Mina woke from her grievous injury days before. It was the little things, things that the others wouldn’t really notice.

But Rei did.

There was an extra flair in the way she fought, a fluidness in which she commanded her _Love Me Chain_ that wasn’t there before. She was quick on her feet, taking on distress calls before the other sensei would even arrive, disposing of _yoma_ with an aggressiveness that put even Mars’ battle prowess to shame.

And Rei _hated_ it.

————

It had been weeks since she nearly lost Minako, weeks since Venus had taken residence behind those cerulean eyes. Weeks since Rei was lost in her own head.

Her legs were starting to go numb from the hours of meditation. Sweat steadily dripped from her furrowed brow, adding more perspiration to her already soaked robes. This is punishment, she told herself.

She hesitated in battle, a weakness she was far from fond of (as if falling in love wasn't weak enough). She endangered the entire team, the princess...Minako. Just the mere thought of the blonde caused Rei's eyes to snap open and she fell back and away from the fire, gasping for air. With an exhausted sigh she rose on shaky legs, wiping her brow with the sleeve of her robe.

A shower. She needed a shower.

Sliding the door to her room open she stepped in, already untying the _hakama_ around her waist. She made her way to the small bathroom, dropping the rest of her robes on the way. Stepping into the shower Rei turned the water to cold, jumping at the initial spray of water. She shivered at first but soon started to relax, her body becoming used to the cool water from the shower-head. With a sigh she rest her forehead against the tile in front of her, allowing the water to cascade down her head and back, rinsing the sweat from her earlier meditations. Weary eyes closed, lost in the memory of blonde hair, blue eyes, smooth skin.

Incredibly smooth, incredibly warm, incredibly naked skin…

_“Oh god, Mars…”_

_The fire senshi chuckled darkly, tongue dipping to taste the blonde’s lips. Gentle, calloused hands held the woman down by her hips. “Problem, Mina?” Nails dragged antagonizing slow down the blonde’s hips to quivering thighs, resting there._

_Venus swallowed. “This…this isn’t how I thought our conversation would go.”_

_“Oh?” The Martin raised a brow, voice dropping an octave as she lowered herself with the grace of a cat to kneel before her commander. “Did you need to talk about something?”_

_“Originally? Yes. I came to,” the blonde’s voice hitched, Rei’s lips finding purchase on the overly sensitive skin of her inner thigh, kissing higher, higher, “to ask you abou—ah!—about—oh, fu—Reiko!“_

With a frustrated growl Rei dressed quickly, sloppily, a baggy t-shirt and shorts, and shrugged into her night robe. The cold shower did nothing to quench the heat between her thighs that the memory induced. They were coming more frequent now, and without warning.

“Damn you, Mina.” She huffed, needing sleep. Hand on the _shoji_ of her room she froze. Someone was in there, waiting for her. But the aura was not malicious in any way. It was quiet the opposite, in fact. It was radiating a warmth that Rei had come to know and love from only one person.

Sliding back the _shoji_ , violet immediately locked onto sapphire.

"Minako."

The blonde said nothing, eyes boring into the Martian before her.

Rei flinched under that gaze. “You’re not Min—“

She wasn’t able to finish her question, body roughly shoved against the wall, hands out in front of her to brace herself. Her cheek rested against the cool, smooth surface of the tiled bathroom wall, labored breath forming little puffs of condensation. Fingers were gentle and rough all at once as they left trails of burning heat in their wake. A soft, lithe body pressed itself against her back, hands raking down the Martian’s arms to lace their fingers together. Rei’s heart was a caged animal inside her chest.

“ _Venus_.” She hissed.

“Yes, Mars?”

Unable to take anymore Rei finally spun, her back now against the slowly warming tile. Arms shifted slightly to meet at her hips, fire dancing in the Venusian’s azure eyes at the sudden change of positions. Rei took a sharp breath in hopes of quelling the growing heat in her belly but it only back-fired as the scent of warm vanilla invaded her senses. The exhale came out as a throaty growl and Venus smirked, clearly aware (and quite smug about) the effect she was having on the martian.

Without a second thought Minako's hands were buried in Rei's thick hair, tugging, her body pressed against the others so hard it should have hurt. Lips crashed together in a heated battle, a low groan shattering the silence, neither woman knowing who broke first. Feeling brave Rei bit at the Venusian’s lower lip and with a heady moan Minako forced a thigh between her legs. The miko whimpered, pulling back from the kiss to take another gasping breath.

Minako took full advantage of the dark haired girl's distraction, teeth and tongue making quick work of the exposed skin of her neck, a bite accompanying every touch of skin. Her hands untangled themselves from Rei's silken mane and made quick work of the shirt she wore, nails raking along the miko's now bare back and arms. Rei shivered and she grinned, digging nails deeper until she heard her lover choke back a moan.

“Minako, _please_.” The Maritan blushed, not even sure of what she was asking. Lips hovered over the blonde’s slightly parted ones as she panted, their breath blending together, becoming one. Rei wanted her, needed her, but it was a want that went far beyond sex. Her body literally _ached_ for her. She was impossibly close and it still wasn’t enough.

“Begging, Reiko?” The blonde nibbled an ear, relishing in the tiny yelp. “My, how the tables have turned since back then.”

Rei was denied another breath as Venus hungrily devoured her lips once more. The miko kissed back with equal fervor, hands fumbling for her blonde counterpart's blouse, the sensation of heat growing so intense it was barely under control. Rei fought to keep from buckling under Minako’s touch, but it was becoming more difficult as deft fingers dove lower, meeting no resistance from the waist of Rei's shorts. She shifted her thigh higher and the fiery senshi whimpered, hands finding purchase in the golden hair before her. With a feral grin Minako pulled away, lips separating with an audible pop. Drowning in lust Rei growled and moved to grab at her, but the blonde commander only laughed and pushed the girl's hips back to the wall.

“Oh, Reiko. You’re cute when you think you’re in charge.” Venus cooed, eyes glittering with mirth. “You think I didn’t know? That I wouldn’t find out?”

Rei sobers for a moment to respond. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play coy, Reiko. It doesn’t suite you.” She presses her forehead against the younger woman’s, lips brushing but never fully touching. “You love her. Us.”

Rei flounders, but with Minako so close it’s difficult to form a coherent sentence. “I…I wasn’t…”

The blonde kisses her then, slow, chaste. “It’s ok. She loves you too, y’know.”

“And you? What about you, Venus?”

Venus smiles but doesn’t answer.

Painstakingly slow she presses herself against Rei's flushed and panting body, one hand dipping lower down her shorts, the other in a featherlight grip around her throat to keep her still. Teasing fingertips leave a searing trail across twitching thighs and Rei whines, swallowing hard as Minako drags her nails along the crease where hip met thigh, up, up until she roughly cups the miko in her palm. Rei throws her head back with a groan and the blonde is on her neck again in seconds, sucking the pulse point like a woman starved of water.

Only when she presses the heel of her palm against her does Rei's trembling body give way and she sinks to the tiled floor. With a toothy grin Minako follows her down and straddles her second in command. Oh no, she wasn't nearly through with her yet. And Rei, for once, was not going to complain about being completely at her leader's command.


End file.
